Please Just Say Yes
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Aubrey takes Beca to a fancy resturant to ask her to move in with her. This was made via a fanfiction game I did in tumblr requesting 3 things a pairing, a place and a thing. This request was by an Anon who sent in Mitchsen, An overly fancy restaurant and keys.


"Wow" was all the blonde said as she saw Beca walking up to her.

"I was thinking the same about you" Beca says responding back to the blonde eyeing her up.

"Shall we go, I can't wait to take you to this restaurant, it's nothing like the ones we normally go to." Aubrey says taking Beca's hand in hers intertwining their fingers.

The two arrive at the restaurant Beca takes one look at it and instantly knows this is way too fancy for her to even be stepping into. She had a feeling they would kick them out.

Aubrey could see the hesitation on Beca's face at seeing the restaurant and how overalls fancy it was.

"Stop what you're thinking Becs I have a reservation you need to relax and enjoy it, this is such a hard restaurant to book at table at. I've been trying for months now." She said as they started walking into the restaurant Beca eyeing up the place as she doesn't fit in there

"Reservation Posen party of two" the blonde says as she walks to the entrance section of the restaurant.

"Your table will be ready shortly ladies" the man before them says eying the two women up, not liking what he sees from them.

"Thank you" is all Aubrey says gently touching Beca's hand as she could see the way the man was looking at them.

The two waited until they were approached by another man.

"Please follow me; I will escort you to your table." The man leads the two women into the restaurant to a section that was even more fancy than the other areas they has already seen, Beca really didn't feel like she should have been in there but she knew her girlfriend and knew she had a plan up her sleeve if she brought her here.

"I will be back for your order in 10 minutes the menus can be located on your table" the man walked away after saying this leaving the two women in a seemingly empty area in the restaurant.

"This place is obviously too fancy for anyone to book a place here" Beca says awkwardly as she observes the lack of people featured there.

"It is really fancy here, it's almost impossible for anyone to get in. So what do you want to order?" Not wanting to take forever to choose as she knew Beca wouldn't look until last minute if she wasn't insistent with her.

Beca looked down at the menu and looked completely confused by the whole thing, not understanding a word that was written.

"Bree I can't read any of this. What language is this?" Looking completely annoyed that she was not only in a fancy restaurant but one of another language too.

"It's French Beca. Do you know what you want anyway? I can read you the whole menu if you want me to, but I highly doubt they would appreciate it." She said referring to everyone one else there.

"I'll just have whatever you have." She says awkwardly not sure what food she will get but not knowing what her options were otherwise.

"Okay." Was all Aubrey said as she looked down the menu to decide what she thought Beca would want if she could have read it so she would make her happy.

10 minutes later the waiter arrived just like he said he would and took their order he left the two women who were talking about general things in their lives choosing not to talk about heavier subjects that Beca knew Aubrey would bring up at some point soon.

Aubrey placed a small rectangle box on the table in front of Beca, getting a look of concern sent her way from Beca.

"Bree, what is this?" She grabs the small box and opens it to see what it was.

"Don't freak out but it's keys to my apartment. I've been leaving you hints for two months now and you're not taking any of them Beca. I thought I would be forceful with it. I want you to move in with me Beca. I love you and all I've wanted for so long was to have you living with me, I know you don't like the idea of it, you made that clear before but please just say yes this time." She says holding Beca's hand in hers the whole time and looking deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm not good at this stuff Bree. Honestly I got your hints; you've been making me leave more and more of my belongings at yours. I've been thinking about this so much Bree I really have, but I just don't know if I'm ready to move in with you yet." She says looking down not wanting to see the disappointment on Aubrey's face as she told her.

"Why though Beca? Why are you not ready? We've been together two years and you practically live in my apartment anyway, you only go home when you're doing your mixes. Why can't you just move it all into my place and we can live together. Please Beca just say yes." She lifts Beca's head up so she was looking her in the eyes again hoping she would find an answer in her eyes that she was too afraid to say to her.

"I just can't yet Bree, can we discuss this later this place is too fancy to talk about this." Beca takes the box and brings it closer to her looking at the keys she had been given feeling conflicted.

The two resumed normal conversation again Aubrey getting that Beca wouldn't explain herself just yet. The waiter had brought over their food and the two started eating what Aubrey had ordered for the two of them. Both women fairly quiet while eating, but constantly looking up at each other both having lots they wanted to say to each other.

"I'm just scared I guess, I've had my own space always and the idea of it being taken away from me is scary. I'm not used to doing all my mixes near other people that something I do when I need to get away from people and you know that. If I move in to yours completely that will mean I have none of my own space. I love that you got me my own keys made and I'm going to keep them you know. I can promise you I will be ready soon to make the step and move in but I just can't quite yet." Beca said making sure Bree was looking at her the whole time she said what she really desperately needed to say to her.

"Really you're going to keep it?" Aubrey says too loudly and excitedly receiving a nasty snooty look from a couple that were a few table down from them.

"Yeah, I am and look at them you made them personal to suit me too, how can I ever say no."

She says as she I served that her girlfriend had somehow made the keys decorated for Beca.

"I know I thought you would like that." She says proud of herself for getting it right for her girlfriend.

"So how did you even get into this place Bree? it really is so overly fancy." She asks still amazed at the place that she is in.

"It was not easy, I just kept trying I had been planning on booking here for far too long and the day they finally let me book a table here I was ecstatic but I didn't want to spoil it for you and I knew you'd say no. it's so elegant and gorgeous here, the food is fantastic it was worth the wait." She says taking another bite of the food that was in front of her.

The two finished eating the waiter took their plates and shortly after arrived with their check for their meal, Beca took one glance at the price listed and her jaw dropped in shock at the price.

"You didn't think a place like this would be cheap did you Becs?" Aubrey says noticing the shock on her face.

Aubrey placed her card into the packet in front of her with the check. Aubrey filled in the details and signed it. They waited for the waiter who returned to take it from them so they could pay for their meal. He brought back her card in the packet. She put it back into her purse and he picked up the packet from the table. He gently pulled her chair back to let her stand and walked over to Beca and did the same and then escorted the two back to the entrance way in the restaurant where they had come from.

"Well that is something I never thought I would ever experience." Beca said once they had gone out the door.

"You know you loved it Beca. It was a great night. Are we going back to mine?" She says as she links her fingers into Beca's as they walk off to Aubrey's car.

"I'll admit it was a wonderful restaurant, but you are not paying for food at that price again ever. We are so going back to yours, I think I will use my keys though see what it feels like." She says showing to Aubrey that she was really excited about having her own keys.


End file.
